The First 'Star-Crossed Lovers'
by thehungergameslife
Summary: When Feeona sees 'The Star-Crossed Lovers of District 12' she can't believe it's happened again. Because this isn't the first time two people came out alive. When she was reaped for the 21st Hunger Games her life changed forever when she met Evan. She remembers her games and she knows what awaits Katniss and Peeta... Rated T for safety!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first proper fanfiction on FanFiction so please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Prologue**  
I stood up slowly, the joints in my back creaking with age. I gazed at the T.V through my eyes, badly affected by age. I was trying to comprehend what I saw, trying to understand that they would really let it happen again. I stared at the images of a dark haired teenage girl and a blonde boy clinging onto each other as they went up on the ladder to the hovercraft. A smile began to dawn on my face as I heard what the commentator was calling them. 'The star-crossed lovers' he said. I snorted, thinking back to my own games many, many years ago. "Star-crossed lovers," I said to myself,"We were the real star-crossed lovers."

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
I woke up shivering early that morning. Of course I had had nightmares, it was the day of the reaping. I pulled my self out of bed and went into the bathroom to get washed and ready in time for the reaping.

My mother came into my room as I was doing my hair. "Would you like a hand?" She asked in her soft voice. I looked at my mother wondering how she could keep herself together on a morning like this. Five of her children were eligible for reaping and even though I was only fourteen the amount of tesserae I had taken made my odds to be picked higher than most eighteen year olds. "Yes please." I replied, trying to keep my voice steady. "My poor, poor girl." She said, brushing my silky brown hair. As she was plaiting my hair I began to think about life in District 5. It wasn't too bad. Every day I would get up at six o'clock for my shift in the power factory. Once you were twelve you were able to take six hour shifts on weekdays. After my shift I would head to Victors Village where my mother's close friend Farise, the victor of the 12th Hunger Games lived. He would teach me the things I needed to know to survive the games, like how to use a spear and how to throw knives, anything from survival skills to sword fighting. "Honey?" Said my mother, snapping my out of my daydream. "It's finished." I walked over to our cracked old full length mirror and gazed at myself. "You look beautiful." My mother said. And she was right. I did. My dress was lemon chiffon and reached my knees. An ivory ribbon was tied around my waist to match the ribbons in my hair. The dress had little puff sleeves and embroidery on the chest. The front of my hair was plaited back with the rest tumbling down my shoulders how I liked it.

"Fetch the rest of them, would ya? Asked my older sister and closest friend, Gem. "Sure," I replied. I walked over to the open door and hollered " Marcus, Lavender, Jonathon, Corben, Gabriella, Lucas come on its time to go!"  
My mother walked with us anxiously clutching the hands of Gabriella and Lucas who were too young to be reaped. We walked in silence, even Jonathon and Marcus who never stopped joking and messing. When we reached the square mother stopped us and looked at us all tearfully. "I want you all to know that no matter what happens we will always be a family and I will always love you. If your father was here right now-" Mother choked back a sob," he would be very proud of you all." Lavender walked over to mother, tears running down her face and gave her a hug. "We love you too," she sobbed into Mother's dress. "Love you." We chorused. "Okay then," she said wiping her face, "Gem, will you bring Lavender, Feeona, Jonathon and Marcus into the line and make sure the get into the right age group?" "Sure," said Gem, "come on you lot."

I followed Gem into the line and soon -too soon- a female peacekeeper called out "Next!" I stepped forward and held out my hand, trying to catch a glimpse of one of my siblings. She pierced my skin with a needle and squeezed a drop of blood out onto some paper."You can go now." She said. I walked to the 14 year olds section and peered around. I saw Lavender in the 12 year old section, being consoled by a friend, Marcus and Jonathon standing close together with the other 13 year olds, Corben in a big group of 17 year olds and finally I spotted Gem, standing alone in the 18 year old section with her head held proudly looking straight ahead. I noticed that she was the prettiest there by far, I was filled with pride about having the prettiest sister in the district. My heart dropped when I realized what she was looking at. It was the big glass bowl that had my name in it 30 times.3 times because it had to be and the rest was all for tesserae. I wasn't particularly worried about the younger ones as we hadn't let them take tesserae, it was Gem, Corben and I that I was worried about. 30 times,30 times echoed in my head. I gulped as I realised the odds were definitely not in my favour today.

A hush descended on the square as our district's escort Fushia Flutterby marched onto the stage, her heels clacking. "Hello boys and girls, are we all excited?" She asked, "I know I am!" Her enthusiasm was met with grim faces. The video behind her began to play, telling us the history of Panem. I didn't pay attention but it didn't really matter because we all knew all knew off by heart anyway though. We all knew that Panem rose from the ashes of a place called 'North America'. We all knew that up until the rebellion there was thirteen districts and the Capitol. We all knew that twelve districts were defeated and that as an example the thirteenth was obliterated and so people wouldn't rebel again the hunger games were formed by the late President Snow and carried on by his son. We all knew it wasn't fair too.

As the video finished up Fushia stepped forward. "Oh wasn't that just thrilling?" she asked in her silly Capitol accent. She stepped up to the glass bowls and nearly fell on her eight inch fuschia coloured shoes .The square tittered at how stupid she looked in her bedazzled tweed suit that matched her heels perfectly and huge pink curly wig. I glanced behind her as she righted herself to our district's remaining victors. There were three. Farise who was the youngest at about 25, Diane who was roughly 30 and Cleo a sprightly 65 year old. Farise winked at me as Fuschia exclaimed "Now let the 21st annual hunger games begin! Ladies first, and may the odds be ever in your favour!" She placed her hand in the bowl and pulled out a name.'Please don't be me, please don't be me,' I prayed. "And the female tribute is Gem Hart!"

My throat closed as my sister, my confidant and my closest friend walked up to the stage. "Gem!" I cried out, "Any volunteers?" asked Fuschia, "I volunteer!" I screamed "I volunteer!" "A volunteer!" cried Fuschia, "How exciting! Come up here child," she said, beckoning me forward. I walked up confidently- I hoped- trying to clear my face. My family were looking from me to Gem with horrified expressions. "What is your name dearie?" Asked Fuschia peering at me," My name is Feeona Hart" I said confidently my voice ringing out across the square. "And why did you volunteer?" Why did I volunteer, I thought to myself. To save my sister. But also for my family. Gem was the anchor of the family especially since father died. If Gem died too I don't think we'd cope. I know my family loves me but they don't need me like they needed Gem. I didn't say that though. "To save my sister," I said, "and to win!" The crowd cheered and Fuschia said something along the lines of "Isn't this exciting!" I wasn't paying attention though because Gem had thrown her self into my arms "Oh Fee," she whispered into my ear. Gem was escorted back into the crowd and Fuschia plunged her hand into the second bowl and pulled out another slip of paper. "And the male tribute is... Burke Field!" I let out a sigh of relief mingled with sadness. I was relieved because Burke and I were pretty good friends but sad because we both had the same fate. But with one difference, I thought, as Burke a hefty 17 year old stepped forward, I was coming out alive

The peacekeepers escorted us into the Justice Building. They brought us to two small sitting rooms to say our goodbyes. I took some deep breaths and tried not to cry. It wouldn't be good to have a blotchy face for the cameras. The doors opened and my siblings poured in. I caught a glimpse of my mother yelling at Farise. That was odd. She never yelled. "Oh Fee!" wailed Gem, "Guys don't worry okay," I said. My siblings sat down on the plush carpet to listen to me,"I swear, I am coming out alive," "Fee?" asked Gem,"Will you wear this as your token?" and she handed me a small blue necklace with a silver chain and several small gemstones on it like sapphires and amythests. "Of course," I said, fastening it to my wrist. My mother then walked in and came straight over to me, taking Gem's place beside me. "My brave girl," she murmured hugging me,"stay strong. When you're at the Cornucopia grab what's nearest to you and run. There will probably be a forest so run into that, find a water source and sleep in a tree. You're good at climbing and swimming and Farise has been training you and he says he'll help you and-" "Times up," said a peacekeeper, poking his head around the door. "I love you guys okay? No matter what you see on the screen I will always love you." I told them, hugging them. "Love you mum. So much." "I love you so much and I'll see you soon." She whispered. "Okay, come with me Miss Hart." said the grim-faced peacekeeper. With one last glimpse at my sobbing family, I put on a confident face and walked steadily through the dozens of cameras, stepping onto the train and leaving District 5 and life how I knew it, behind.


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: So what do you guys think? Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

If I thought that the room in the Justice Building was lavish then the train was like a whole other world. Burke and I gazed in wonder at the crystal chandeliers, velvet sofas, rich silk drapes and exotic carpets. I smiled awkwardly at Burke. "Um, hey," I said nervously. "Hi," he replied. "Okay guys come over here for a minute and we'll talk tactics!" called Farise, breaking the tension. We sat down at the little round table with Farise, Jiane and Fuschia. "Okay so what are your skills guys?" asked Farise, "Well," began Burke,"I'm pretty good with an axe but a sword would be my weapon of choice." "Okay, that's good," said Farise,"do you know anything about survival?" Burke wrinkled his nose, "Not really," he confessed, "I never thought I'd need it." "Well make sure that when we get to the Training Centre you go to the survival stations," said Jiane,"Okay," nodded Burke. "What about you?" Jiane asked me, "What are your special skills?" I glanced at Farise, asking him with my eyes whether I should say I'd been training with him as you weren't supposed to, not really. He gave his head a slight brief shake. "Well," I said, "I'm also pretty good with a sword and a spear but I'm best at throwing knives and even shruikens. I also have a vast knowledge of plant life and I'm a good climber." I thought that I may have been showing off a little but then I realised that if I wanted to live I had to make sure that these people knew exactly what I could do. "Good, good," trilled Fuschia, "okay well I'm sure that you have never seen anything close to this train so why don't you go look around it then, hmm?" She said, just as I thought I was beginning to like her. I rolled my eyes and got up.

I walked into the next car which turned out to be the dining car. Farise got up and followed me. I turned to him and asked what I had been wondering ever since I got on the train,"Back in the Justice Building what did my mother say to you Farise?" "She told me to keep you alive," he said simply," at whatever the cost." "Oh," I replied, on the verge of tears. "It's going to be okay Feeona ," said Farise, pulling me close while I began to sob," you can do this. I believe in you." We stood there for a while until we heard Fuschia calling "Feeona, Burke come along now we'll show you to your rooms. I giggled through my tears at Fuschia's accent that never ceased to make me laugh, no matter how many times I heard it. Farise smiled at me and said "Go on now. It's gonna be a big day."

Fuschia showed me to my room and told me to take a shower and change. It took me about half an hour to figure out how to use the shower because there was so many buttons. I eventually came out smelling like lemons. I then chose a pale blue dress and white flats from the hundreds of clothes in my wardrobe. I sat on my bed for a while and thought about home. I didn't realise I was crying until a big tear splashed onto the carpet. I was interrupted though by Fuschia knocking on my door telling me to hurry so we could see the recap of the other reapings. I decided to leave my long hair down over my face, like a shield from bad things. I made my way towards the living area with a few tears still on my face. I was first to arrive after Fuschia. "My, my, you scrub up nicely don't you?" She said appraisingly "Thank you." I replied, pleased as I knew how high Capitol standards were. Burke, Jiane and Farise arrived a minute or two later.

Farise turned on the television for the recap of the reaping. I took mental notes of the other tributes. The District 1 tributes were volunteers as usual. The girl was the usual blonde and beautiful District 1 female and she was called Angel. The boy was a tall and lithe and blonde also, called Cane. District 2 tributes were also volunteers. A muscular dark haired girl called Deena and a huge hulking boy called Irone. The District 3 female tribute was called Willow and looked about thirteen. The male's name was Leon who looked fifteen. District 4 had a male volunteer, a tall strong looking boy called Regen, who had curly hair and an impish grin. The girl, Marina looked like a career anyway even if she didn't volunteer, about 17 and seemed like she had been training all her life. We skipped our own district and moved onto District 6, who were nothing special, Kayla and Dean I think they were called. District 7 was a huge forester, Axel, who looked like a fully grown man and a large muscly girl named Angie. District 8 was a small girl called Jasmine and a twelve year old called Lucas who made me think of my brother. 9 was a mean looking girl called Olive and a boy with lots of little scars called Zac. District 10 was a bored looking 18 year old girl, Zoey and the most handsome boy I'd ever seen, a fourteen year old with nearly white, blonde hair, pale skin and the bluest eyes, called Evan. 11 was a dark skinned older girl called Mana, reaped with her little brother Jos. I couldn't imagine being reaped with Marcus or Jonathon and I had to leave the room for a minute to get sick. All I could think about was having to kill your sibling. I came back in just in time for 12, a young, skinny, scrawny boy and a thin, sly looking girl who looked like she had a plan hidden up her sleeve.

After the recap we had dinner. It was the most amount of food I had ever seen in my life. It could probably feed my family back in 5 for weeks. Dinner was silent as Burke and I were stuffing our faces like we'd never seen food before. After dinner it was getting late so Jiane sent us to bed telling us we'd talk tactics in the morning. I was afraid of sleeping as I knew I would be plagued with nightmares. But I couldn't even get to sleep. I spent most of the sobbing desolately into my soft pillow thinking of home and my family.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The tribute parade! Been waiting to write this for ages! Please review x**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I woke early, realising it was becoming a sort of broken pattern, sleeping late but rising early. I dragged myself out of bed and walked to the mirror attempting to pull a brush through my tangled hair. I soon gave up on it and decided to just shower. I hopped into the shower and tried to decide what to use in it. I decided on special ice cold shower gel, that made bubbles as big as footballs and pressed the button that made the water smell like strawberries. When I got out of the shower I placed my hand on a panel that sent an electrical current through me, drying my body and causing my hair to untangle and fall around my shoulders in a silky cloud.

I then decided to wear a floral blouse and white jeans, knowing we would soon be in the Capitol anyway and they would give me a new outfit there. I put my necklace from Gem on carefully and walked down the corridor and into the dining car, grabbing a plate of pancakes covered in maple syrup, from the huge buffet. I sat down opposite Jiane,who was talking animatedly to Burke. Farise slid into the seat beside me, holding a giant cup of coffee and nothing else. He cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attention. "So," he said, sipping his coffee, "when we reach the Capitol, which will be very shortly, we'll have to hand you over to your stylists. You may not like what they do to you but just go with it. They know what the Capitol like. "Okay," I said nodding, "so when do we arrive?" "Now." said Fuschia. "Now!?" asked Burke and I, "Yep," nodded Fuschia,"right now. So eat up."

My skin itched and burned. My prep team and waxed off all the hair on my body from the neck nails had been filed down into perfect ovals. My eyebrows had been plucked into the perfect shape and I had been bathed in a tub full of various, colourful potions that did no apparent difference to me. It had taken well over three hours to get me ready to be viewed by my stylist. I only hoped that other tributes were going through similar trials too. After I had been deemed suitable my prep team left me on the big metal table in the middle of my dressing room to be viewed by my stylist. I felt self-conscious without my clothes and although the prep team ignored my nakedness and treated it like it was normal I still felt uncomfortable. My stylist walked into the room holding a green robe. "Hi," she said, holding the robe out to me, "I'm Melissa Lace and I'm your stylist." I accepted the robe gratefully and wrapped it around me. Melissa gestured for me to follow her so I slid off the table and did.

We walked into a small cosy living room with two chairs and a low table between them, filled with food. "Won't you sit down?" Asked Melissa, with her quiet, gentle voice. I sat down on one of the plush chairs and grabbed a role, realising that I was ravenous. I got the opportunity to observe Melissa for a minute while I ate. She was petite, around five foot. She had white blond hair and a small hat with a mini lacey veil on her head. I figured she took her name as inspiration. Her dress top was a very light blue lace and she wore white leggings covered in white glitter. She had five inch heels on which made me realise how small she must be as she just passed for five foot with them on. "So," she began," as you know District Five is responsible for powering Panem. The ways they do it are nuculear energy and solar power. And how do you get solar power? From solar panels!" I grew uneasy at the thought of being dressed as a solar panel but I remembered what Farise said so I went along with it.

"Wow." I said, looking at myself in the mirror. "You like it?" questioned Melissa,"I love it!" I told her. My dress was tight silver like the colour of the solar panels, only shinier, catching your eye whenever it moved. It ended just above my knees and had a large belt around the waist. My skin was painted silver and then sprayed with glitter. She added extensions to my hair to make it reach my waist and sprayed it with the glitter spray too but left it flowing naturally with a couple of silver flowers in it. Melissa pressed a small button on my belt and it began to emit bright silvery blue rays. I looked unearthly, like a goddess that fell from the sky. I looked magnificent. I looked deadly.  
Melissa and I walked out of the dressing room to be met by my prep team. "You look totes amazeballs!" squealed the girl with bubblegum pink skin,"Seriously gorgeous," agreed the one with blue skin. "You're, you're, you're radiant!" stuttered the yellow one, "Oh silly us!" Said the pink,"we never introduced ourselves! Well I'm Bubblegum and this is Skye and Lemon!" I began to get a headache listening to them ramble on to Melissa.

Just then Burke walked out with his stylist, a man dressed in various shades of green who introduced himself as Forest. Burke looked amazing. He was wearing silver jeans and was shirtless and his skin was painted like mine. The belt on his trousers was the same as the one on my dress. Between us we were the most vibrant tributes I had ever seen.

Our chariot was silver, covered with the same glowing stuff as on our belts. Even the horses were sprayed silver. It was about twilight by then and we glowed. You simply couldn't take your eyes off us. I looked around staring at the other tributes. 4 was dressed as merpeople again and 7 were trees. It was District 10 that caught my eyes. The handsome boy called Evan was only wearing jeans, cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. He was the only person I had ever seen pull that look off as 10 wore similar costumes every year. His district partner was scowling at me in a cowgirl costume.

Our chariot slowly moved into line and I could hear the roars of the crowd as District 1 began to go out. Then it was 2, then 3, then 4 and then finally us. The chariot pulled us along slowly as the crowd gave the loudest roar yet when they saw us. The strange colourful people were screaming my name, throwing roses, waving at me, all craving my attention. I waved back, a smile breaking out on my face. The crowd were still transfixed on us and our glowing costumes when the other chariots came out earning us a few glares. But we were a hit with the crowd. They slowly started to chant my name, "Feeona, Feeona, Feeona!" I was enjoying myself so much that I almost forgot my nearly certain impending doom. That was until we pulled up in front of President Snow. His snake-like eyes flickered from tribute from tribute, probably imagining how they would die, I thought. He began to speak, "Welcome to the 21st annual hunger games!"- The crowd roared in approval- "Tributes, we thank you for your bravery, your integrity and your pride!" He said. I absent-mindedly stared at the boy from 10, missing the speech when I suddenly jumped at the booming noise of the crowd. I looked around and the chariot started moving again, making me realise we were leaving.

My jaw ached after hours of smiling and my hand hurt from waving. I stepped into the elevator, about to press the button for my floor when I saw the 'roof' button. I realised I just wanted to see the same stars I could see from my window at home so I pressed it. When I got up to the roof I was rewarded by the sight of the city lights, something I had never seen before. It was astounding but I was crestfallen that I couldn't see the stars. I suddenly realised that the boy from ten was sitting on the edge of the building watching me. "Hi." I said nervously, "Hi," said the boy. "I'm Feeona," I said, "Evan," he replied, " So why are you up here?" He asked, "I can go," I offered, "No!" He said hurriedly, " No um, I mean, um, I was just wondering, I figured everyone else would be talking strategies or something." "I just wanted to see the stars," I confessed, "but you can't see them here." "No," he said thoughtfully, "probably because of all the lights. You can sit down if you want." He added as an afterthought, "Thanks," I said, giving him a smile as I sat down beside him. He glanced at my costume, "You looked great tonight y'no," he said, "Thanks," I said, my cheeks beginning to colour. " I think you'd look great any night though," he said, grinning and giving me a cheeky wink. "Oh shut up!" I exclaimed, my cheeks blushing furiously now. I gave him a little shove. "You looked pretty good tonight too," I told him,"but next time you should probably tell your stylist to stop being so cheap and to just buy you a shirt!" He burst out laughing at that and shoved me back. "Oi!" He said, feigning offence, "I'll have you know that a lot of women paid for me to have my shirt off!" "Sure, sure," I said offhandedly,"whatever helps you sleep at night!" We were both shoving each other at this time and I was so winning until he began to tickle me. We were rolling over, bursting our sides laughing when one of the District 10 mentors came out. Laurent I think his name was. He raised an eyebrow at us seeing what we were doing and the expression on his face made us laugh harder. When we finally stopped he said in his rich voice "Evan, seriously? Come on it's getting late and you'll both need your sleep tomorrow. And I know that Farise is looking for you right now." I laughed at Evan's sheepish expression got up and said "Well bye then," and walked back into the elevator, turning just in time to see Laurent shaking his head and smirking at Evan.I then realised what I had done. I made friends with someone I'll have to try to kill in a few days! Stupid Feeona, I thought, stupid,stupid,stupid!

When I got back to my floor Jiane was waiting for me. She stopped me and looked at me. "You were with a boy!" she said, triumphantly, "I knew it!" "He's just another tribute," I said. Her face dropped "Another tribute?" she asked, "Feeona, in a week you could have to kill him. If I had known you were with another tribute..." "He's just a friend that's all." I told her, "Feeona you can't afford to have friends!" "Well than ask Laurent for an alliance then and we'll be allies." I suggested, "I'll figure out what's best for you with Farise, okay?" "Okay." I walked to my room and got into the shower, trying to wash the paint off. When I got into bed I waited for the tears to come but oddly they didn' time was the only time I could let out my emotions. I had gotten good at appearing calm and collected but on the inside I was tearing up. I waited for the nightmares but for the first time since I was reaped I didn't have them. Instead I dreamed of a blonde boy who could make me laugh when no one else could.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been super busy! I'll try to post a new chapter at least twice a week. Once again, please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I was woken by the sunlight streaming in through my window. I stretched and yawned and got up to wash my face. When I came out of the bathroom my bed was made and an outfit was laid on it. It was a tight, black top with a 5 on it, navy sweatpants and snow white trainers.

When I entered the dining room on our floor, Burke, Fuschia, Jiane and Farise were already there. "Morning," smiled Jiane, "Good sleep?" asked Farise. "Yeah thanks," I replied. Although I was nervous for training I was starving so I went and got some pancakes. "Okay so guys," said Jiane to Burke and I, "when you're in the Training Centre don't show all your skills. You don't want people knowing what you can do. Show enough to make sure you're not thought of as an easy target but not enough that would make you a threat. So Burke you could work on an axe or knives and definitely go to survival but save sword fighting for the Gamemakers, Feeona you could use a spear or shruikens and even try a bow and arrow." "Okay." we nodded.

"Okay so make sure you get there on time!" sang Fuschia for the tenth time. "Fuschia," I said, "You're walking us to the door. How could we be late?" "I don't like your tone missy," she frowned." I rolled my eyes. We stepped into the elevator and Burke pressed the button labelled 'Training Centre'. When the doors opened we were directly in front of a big set of double black doors. "Okay, here you go!" trilled Fuschia, pushing us in.

There were already a few tributes there but not Evan. They were in a big group so I headed that way. On my ways over I noticed a platform with lots of rich looking people eating, laughing and drinking. Gamemakers and sponsors I decided. The tributes were all standing around a muscular tanned man in his late forties and a group of young adults wearing the same uniform as the man. We stood there waiting for a few minutes until everyone arrived. "Okay then now that were all here," began the man, "my name is Harris and I am the victor of the first Hunger Games and the head trainer here. You have three days here. On the third day you will all have a private 15 minute session with the Gamemakers to show them what you can do. They will then give you a score out of 12. Here not only can you learn how to use a weapon, you can also learn survival skills. After all only 60% of all tributes die in battle. The rest die from starvation, dehydration, freezing and many deadly diseases. You have three days tributes, three days. Make the most of them. And remember tributes, save the fighting for the arena." And with that all the trainers dispatched to different stations

I stood for a moment, pondering over which one I should go to first when I saw a hand-to-hand combat station. I'll give it a go, I thought. I went over to the station where I was paired with a large muscly female trainer. She taught me a few moves and I practiced until I was able to floor even the largest trainer. I decided to go to the survival station next. I kneeled down on the ground an I tried to start a fire the way the trainer had, by twisting a stick or two until a spark was produced. I was failing miserably until a pair of hands placed themselves on top of mine and moved them downwards. "The further down your hands are, easier it is for the kindling to light." said Evan. My cheeks flushed slightly but sure enough a flame caught and I soon had a crackling fire. "Thanks," I said, accepting his hand up, "I could have been there for days." "Probably," agreed Evan grinning. "So where do you wanna go next?" he asked, "Um, let's go to the weaponry." "Cool." We walked over together, attracting a few curious stares. I picked up a belt of shruikens and Evan picked up an axe. "You can use those?" he asked, incredulously. "Yep," I replied. I grabbed a marker and pulled out a mannequin so that I could use it. I marked five big X's, on both eyes, the neck, the heart and the forehead. I walked 15 metres back, aware that every eye in the room, including the people on the platform, were on me. I took a deep breath and quickly threw the shruikens, each one hitting the targets. I turned to see everyone, including Evan, staring at me. I pulled out the shruikens and tried again, only I moved farther out this time and directly to the left. The shruikens whistled as they flew through the air and once again hit the targets. "Let's see you with that axe," I said to Evan, the Gamemakers eyes still on me. Evan realised I was trying to get him to show them while the attention was still on us and quickly moved a hundred yards away from the mannequin and threw the axe, lodging it with power into the mannequins chest. " Wow, that was cool," I told him walking over to him, "District 10," he said as an explanation, "I work in the butchers chopping meat. And you were pretty cool yourself," he told me, smiling.

After a few more hours of training, Harris blew a whistle, signalling lunch time. A bunch of tables were quickly pulled out and set up while cart after cart, after cart, were wheeled out, laden down with food. Districts 1, 2 and 4 pushed a couple of tables together, the career alliance made already. I grabbed a tray and stacked plates of food on it. "Feeona, over here!" called Evan, pointing to an empty seat beside him. I sat down and quickly observed who else was at out table. There was both from 7, Angie and Axel, Jasmine from 8,Zac from 9,Kayla from 6 -who was actually pretty good with a bow-and Evan's district partner Zoey. "Hi," I said, smiling nervously. "Hey," said Jasmine, smiling back, "So, what do you guys say!" asked Zac, in a low voice. "About what?" I asked curiously, "About making a rival alliance. Just until the careers are dead. Then we split up peacefully until we meet again." I had never seen a rival alliance being made but it seemed like a good idea. "You can invite your district partner too," added Zac. "What are you doing?" I asked Evan, "I'm in." he said. I thought for a moment then said decidedly, "I'm in too."

After training Burke and I met with our mentors in the living area. I told them about the rival pack. "I'm in," said Burke immediately. Jiane and Farise were smiling, "It's a great idea!" exclaimed Jiane. Just then Fuschia shrieked, "Dinner time everybody!"

The food was amazing. For starters I had a spicy soup that came with a special drink because it was so hot. I then had a fatty type of bird called a groosling, covered in a green, minty sauce. For dessert I had a giant ice cream glass, filled with profiteroles smothered in chocolate and strawberries. The amount of food these people in the Capitol ate shocked me, they were here stuffing there faces while people in the districts were starving. After dinner I was so full that I just went straight to bed, exhausted.

Getting into bed, l realised that the games were three days away, two more days of training and then interviews. My stomach became nauseous thinking about it. I had become close with Evan and I knew I couldn't kill him. I put my head on my pillow and made an attempt to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long my account was hacked :( I promise there will be more updates soon x**

* * *

**Chapter** **5****  
**

I was running, running as fast as I could through the thick gnarled trees, branches and twigs scratching my face. I heard a boy shriek as he was killed and a cannon went off. I quickened my pace as I knew my pursuers were catching up. The trees ended but I kept running and running until I suddenly came to a huge lake. I stopped but my momentum carried me over and into the lake. I tried to swim but the water was weighing my clothes down. I accidentally swallowed a mouthful only to realise that it wasn't water it was blood and at this stage it was pouring down my throat, still warm, drowning me. I was submerged in it and hands were clinging to me, pulling me under. Just before I went under I caught a glimpse of Evan with a bloody axe in his hand, standing watching me. I screamed his name, choking on blood. He looked straight into my eyes and began to laugh manically.

I woke up dripping in sweat but shivering. I looked around me frantically, checking there was no one hiding before I got up. I walked on unsteady legs to the bathroom and decided to have a bath. There was about 50 different taps and each did something different. I used the hot water that was scented like lillies and the tap that made pink bubbles shaped like hearts. Even soaking in the hot water couldn't get the dream out of my head. Everything seemed so real. Except Evan. I knew he would never leave me to drown. Thinking about drowning I looked around me at the water and felt queasy. Maybe the bath wasn't such a good idea, I thought. I quickly got out and wrapped a fluffy towel around myself. I decided to snoop around my huge bedroom for a bit. I noticed a small desk with a few drawers in the corner of the room so I decide to look inside it. The was only pens and a few sheets of paper in the first few drawers but when I opended the last drawer there was nothing in it. It was very shallow although it looked bigger on the outside. Then a thought came to me. I tapped the bottom of the drawer. Hollow. I grinned. Using my fingers I brushed them along the inside until I came to a small point where I could lift open the bottom of the inside of the drawer. It came of easily. I knew that there was a false bottom. Inside it there was an A4 note pad with a silky green cover. I opened it up and saw that it was filled with sketches. I flicked through it and saw a few sketches of people I knew from around 5. On the last page there was a titled picture. It said 'My Best friend' and there was a picture of my sister Gem underneath. I then realised who had drawn these. It was Gem's best friend Jennifer Night who was reaped last year and killed in the bloodbath. I sniffed back a few tears thinking about it. But there was enough time for me to cry later but right now I needed to focus on the Games.

The next training session was pretty much the same, only I went to different stations. I did knot tying which I was hopeless at but Evan excelled at it, the climbing wall which we were both good at and Kayla taught me how to use a bow and arrow. The careers still hadn't realised we had formed an aliiance and we tried not to let anyone know. If they did find out we would be instant targets from the second the games began. Between Evan, Zoey, Zac, Kayla, Burke, Angie, Axel, Jasmine and I, we made up most of the tributes, easily the largest alliance ever in the games. I was pretty sure that Evan, Jasmine, Burke and I would stick together even if the alliance broke apart. I hoped that we would at least


End file.
